<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a ray of light spilling out of a cloud by clearsummerstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712064">a ray of light spilling out of a cloud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsummerstars/pseuds/clearsummerstars'>clearsummerstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Kang Yuchan Is A Little Shit, M/M, Snowball Fight, junhee still loves him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearsummerstars/pseuds/clearsummerstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuchan drags Junhee into the freezing cold to make a snowman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Yuchan | Chan/Park Junhee | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>to be a hero fest - a.c.e fic fest round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a ray of light spilling out of a cloud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is taken from <i>"No Better Than This"</i> by Jeong Sewoon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark and light hues of the colours orange, yellow, and red seep into Junhee's room from the blinds open on his window. They cast over him, making him look warm. The sun is setting, explaining as to why his bedroom is lit like the autumn season when it's right in the middle of winter. </p><p>He's sat at his desk, hunched over as he's jotting down notes in his notebook while simultaneously reading from what looks like a science textbook. There's a pair of red headphones over his head and ears, and you can slightly hear a beat playing from them with how loud he has the volume if you paid enough attention. His head gently sways from left to right, right to left as he listens—one foot also tapping against the floor to the rhythm while he mouths the lyrics he hears.</p><p>Because the volume of his music is above what is normal for the human being's eardrums to tolerate healthily, he doesn't hear when his roommate Yuchan bursts into his room. Yuchan falls into the bedroom from how sudden he opens the door and loses his balance. The doorknob hits against the wall loudly, hard enough to break a hole into it with the amount of strength he forced upon it.</p><p>He quickly makes a recovery, though, getting right back onto his feet. "Hyung! Guess what!?" He exclaims excitedly, bouncing on his feet like he's vibrating from the inside out. A few seconds pass, and he doesn't get an answer, so he tilts his head to the side in confusion. "Hyung?" He takes a step forward and then finally notices Junhee is wearing his headphones. "Ahh! He can't hear me," he whispers to himself and begins to skip over to the man with a slightly mischievous grin on his lips. Once Yuchan stands behind Junhee, he slaps the palms of his hands down on Junhee's shoulders, effectively catching his attention. </p><p>It causes Junhee to startle, in which he jumps exaggeratedly two feet into the air with a hand over where his heart lies underneath his ribcage and a low-pitched scream that follows. He then reaches up to snatch the headphones off of his head. He turns his head around to look irritatedly at whoever the fuck it was that just scared the everliving shit out of him. When he tilts his head up, he finds his sight full of a view of Yuchan grinning down at him like he's trying to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter.</p><p>"Seriously, Kang Yuchan?!"</p><p>At that, Yuchan can no longer hold back his laugh. It erupts from him loudly, and he leans down to rest his forehead against Junhee's head of hair as his body shakes with the force of his laugh. "Oh, my God. Your jump! I wish you could have seen it! Oh, my God. That was priceless!" He giggles out in between breaths.</p><p>He's very close to Junhee, hands still lying on Junhee's shoulders, so Junhee sees the opportunity to push the man away. "God! You're so rude! And for what!?" Junhee exclaims in annoyance, turning back around to face his pile of textbooks.</p><p>Yuchan stumbles back a bit from Junhee's push with another laugh. "I'm here to interrupt your studies with your not-so-daily news," he casually responds like he didn't just put Junhee on edge for a heart attack less than a minute ago. "I bring you good and exciting words, sire," he explains a bit further in an excited tone. He reaches forward to rest his hands on Junhee's shoulders once more.</p><p>Junhee has already looked back down to his notebook, but his heart still hammers in his chest. "And what is it that's so urgent that you had to fucking scare the shit out of me to pass on the message to me!?" He bites.</p><p>"To tell you that it's snowing, and we should go outside to play in it."</p><p>After hearing that, it takes less than a nanosecond for Junhee to drop his pencil and entirely turn around his chair to look at Yuchan. "You serious?" He asks breathily, eyes wide and wavering. "It's really snowing?"</p><p>A grin appears onto Yuchan's face again. He nods his head a few times excitedly and gives Junhee two thumbs up. "Yes! Seriously! It's snowing!" He reaches forward and grabs Junhee's hands to shake them up and down. "Come outside with me, please! We never get to play in the snow because we're always so busy! Now's the one time in a while!" He begs with a pout on his lips. “Puh-<i>leeeaaase</i>?!”</p><p>With a defeated sigh, Junhee nods. He gives in. He can never say no to Yuchan. "Yes. Yes. Okay. Okay." A smile overtakes his previous expression as he watches Yuchan jump with excitement before fleeing from the bedroom. He slightly shakes his head as he begins to put his school materials away. This man never fails to rattle the cage around his heart.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
When Junhee meets Yuchan out in the living room five minutes later, he can't help the laugh that makes its way out. He <i>has</i> to laugh as there's no other action that would correctly portray how he feels to see his roommate's outfit. The man is <i>severely</i> underdressed for the weather, wearing a thin baby blue sweater, dark washed denim jeans, brown boots clearly made for the rain—<i>not snow</i>—and black knitted gloves. Junhee is dumbfounded, to say the least.</p><p>"Hey," Junhee starts, laughing slightly out of disbelief, "what are you wearing, you idiot?"</p><p>Yuchan looks down at himself and back to Junhee. "What do you mean?" He asks with a confused expression.</p><p>Junhee sighs and shakes his head. He quickly jogs back to his bedroom and opens his closet. He pulls out the nearest jacket, beanie, and scarf he can find, closes the closet door, and retreats to the living room where Yuchan awaits him with the same adorably, perplexed face. He gives the jacket to Yuchan with a distracted <i> "put this on "</i> as he untangles the scarf from inside the knot it's in. When Yuchan puts on the jacket, Junhee gently puts the beanie on Yuchan's head next. After tucking his hair underneath it, he starts wrapping the scarf around Yuchan's neck. Once finished, he takes a step back to admire his handiwork. "There," he says with a smile. "All properly dressed."</p><p>A tiny giggle comes from Yuchan in response. "You could have just said I needed to put more clothes on, hyung," he laughs out with a small shake of his head. He then reaches out and grabs Junhee by his arm to pull him closer to Yuchan. <i>"Let's go!" </i> He shouts excitedly through a whisper as he wraps his arm around Junhee's arm and begins dragging him toward the front door.</p><p>With a soft laugh, Junhee lets Yuchan pull him along until they get outside. Immediately, he's hit with the chilling air and biting wind, but he ignores it in favour of admiring how beautiful the scenery is. The white fluffy, snow thrown over all the greens and browns of nature makes him feel content and warm inside despite the cold temperature.</p><p>As soon as they step onto the lawn, Yuchan launches himself right onto the ground. There are about three or four inches of snow, so it's like jumping onto a mattress, and Junhee can't help but laugh at how silly Yuchan looks when he sits up with snowflakes scattered all across his face. He struggles to walk his way over to Yuchan because of the amount of snow, but when he makes it, he leans down and gently wipes the snow off of Yuchan's face. "You're out here to enjoy the snow, Chan-ie. Not get sick from it," he lightly scolds him. But he grins, and Yuchan returns it. </p><p>Eventually, Yuchan begins to play by himself, building snowballs and stacking them atop each other to form a mini igloo. Junhee watches him from the sidelines. He mentally fights with himself on whether he wants to take photos and videos of Yuchan messing around in the snow for later keeps since this doesn't happen often. After a few minutes, he finally gives in and quickly runs back into their dorm room to grab his camera. </p><p>Once he comes back, Yuchan has already finished making his igloo and has moved on to creating a snowman. Junhee smiles at the sight. He puts the strap for his camera over his head to rest it around his neck. He then raises the camera toward his face and begins to capture photos of Yuchan. </p><p>Yuchan takes notice of it and runs up to pull Junhee into the snow with him to finish making the snowman. The moment they finish, Yuchan begs Junhee to take photos with their creation, and Junhee can never deny him, so they spend another fifteen minutes messing with the filters on Junhee's camera to take pictures. When Junhee starts becoming concentrated on sifting through the photos after they finish playing around, Yuchan sneakily slips away.</p><p>Junhee realizes he's left when Yuchan comes back full force from behind him and suddenly attacks him with a snowball. All hell breaks loose once Junhee recovers. A mini snowball fight breaks out between the two of them. They begin chasing each other around the lawn like a pair of squirrels fighting over an acorn. </p><p>At one point, Yuchan manages to make a gain on Junhee. He reaches up to knock the snowball out of Yuchan's hand that he's about to throw. Instead, he trips over a pile of snow and goes crashing down. The fall ends up bringing Yuchan underneath him. </p><p>When Yuchan tries to sit up, Junhee is a bit in the way, staring down at him with wide eyes. A few seconds pass before Yuchan surges up and pecks Junhee right on the lips.</p><p>Junhee's eyes are vast as he tries to process what just happened. He stutters on his words terribly. "Wh-what—I—you—what the—Yuchan—what-what was that for!?"</p><p>"Just wanted to!" Yuchan replies quickly, a tiny smile on his face with the tip of his tongue sticking out. "You looked cute!"</p><p>Now Junhee is full-on blushing. What on Earth is wrong with this man?! He can't just do things like that with no explanation! "Wh-wha—I—you—"</p><p>Yuchan apparently disagrees with what Junhee's thinking though. He grins and kisses Junhee once again, but doesn't pull away this time. He even places the palm of one of his hands against Junhee's cheek to bring him in further.</p><p>At this point, Junhee doesn't know what to do anymore. The only thing his brain is telling him to do is give in. So…</p><p>He does. </p><p>He submits himself and kisses Yuchan back. </p><p>And kissing him felt as if...Junhee was a flower blooming—like he was awakening and welcoming a new stage of life. It was bright and fresh. Fruity and citrusy. Though that might have been because of Yuchan's scented soap.</p><p>After a few moments, Junhee is the one to break the kiss with a small shiver from the biting wind that passes through. They stare at each other intently but not awkwardly. A few beats pass before Junhee finally opens up and admits, "I've wanted to do that ever since I first met you while you were struggling to get your suitcase open. I thought you were one of the cutest things I'd ever seen."</p><p>The shy smile on Yuchan's face spreads into a broad, white-teethed grin. "What about now?" He asks quietly.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"What do you think about me now?"</p><p>Junhee smiles. "I think you're the only cute thing in the world. And that I really like you. And that I want to be your boyfriend."</p><p>Yuchan grins again, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth.</p><p>"Can I be your boyfriend?" Junhee asks.</p><p>
  <i>"Yes."</i>
</p><p>The two of them giggle and lock lips once again, but definitely not for the last time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>prompt #16:</b> Person B drags Person A into the freezing cold to make a snowman.<br/><i>cr. prompts.neocities.org</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>